legendofkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies appear throughout the regions in successive quests and progression. Leading from the small and easily empowered ones in the tutorial to the massively powerful bosses in instances. They appear with a red ring beneath them when selected, along with their level and life gauge, which depletes upon battle engage. On the map, they are represented by skull symbols. Region Bastion The islands lying southeast of the world map, comprising of three parts: Sun Camp, Rock Village and Sun Harbor. Sun Camp *Azure Wolf LV4 *Rabid Dog LV3 *Bighorn Elk LV5 *Wild Boar LV8 *Wolf King LV10 Rock Village *Bandit Scout LV11 *Oak Treant LV10 *Jason LV13 *Bandit Captain LV16 *Bandit Soldier LV16 *Bandit Elite LV18 *Jonathan LV20 The Twins The islands lying in the Northeast of the map. South Island The pirates are in collusion with the Empire. *Monkey LV25 *Tortoise LV23 *Crab LV22 *Sailor LV24 *Heavy Infantry LV29 *Scurvy Brute LV25 *Partisan LV27 *Empire Hero LV30 *Lord Marcos LV29 *Light Infantry LV28 *Pirate Captain LV26 North Island *Monkey LV25 *Tortoise LV23 *Crab LV22 *Ally Spearman LV22 *Officer Gustave LV23 *Knight Wolf LV27 *Allied Infantry LV27 *Allied Pontiff LV26 *Sun Pontiff LV26 *Sun Guard LV22 Kandar The central region of the world map, consisting of: Tusar Waste, Sun Ruins, Ruhr Ruins, Death Marsh, Holy Ruins and Ghost Valley. Tusar Waste The northeast area within the Kandar region. Another tribe known as the Desert Tribe thrives around the area as well and are enemies with the Forgotten Tribe. *Sand Soldier LV32 *Sand Elite LV33 *Sand Bandit LV31 *Lord Kratos LV34 |The Desert Tribe leader with possession of the stolen Emerald Necklace. *Cactus Elf LV31 *Dark Cactus LV32 *Gem Cactus LV33 |Gem Cactus elves are white and are known for carrying desert crystals. Sun Ruins(PK) East area of Kandar region. *Maple Genie LV36 *Alien Dinothere LV37 *Sun Escapee LV38 |A number of deserters from the Alliance. *Fallen Louis LV38 |The leader of the deserters. Death Marsh Northwest area of the Kandar region. *Swamp Spider LV34 *Slime LV35 *Swamp Bat LV34 Ruhr Ruins Southeast area within the Kandar region. *Undead Zombie LV39 *Wraith LV40 *Waste Spider LV38 Ghost Valley South area within the Kandar region. *Silver Wolf LV40 *Single Eye LV42 *Storm Elemental LV42 *Water Elemental LV40 *Air Elemental LV41 *Earth Elemental LV42 *Fire Elemental LV41 Holy Ruins(PK) West area within the Kandar region. *Water Elemental LV40 *Air Elemental LV41 *Necromancer LV49 *Earth Elemental LV42 *Fire Elemental LV41 *Dark Soldier LV46 *Vampire LV46 Izalice South Avenue(PK) *Outlaw LV60 *Outlaw Archer LV60 *Outlaw Mage LV61 *Lizardman LV62 *Lizard Soldier LV63 *Small Goblin LV59 *Goblin Chief LV64 *Goblin LV65 Central Avenue(PK) *Vagrant Goblin LV62 *Cyclops LV64 *Rogue Warrior LV65 *Outlaw Guard LV63 *Outlaw Bowman LV63 *Outlaw Warlock LV65 North Avenue(PK) *Swordsell LV70 *Hired Bow LV70 *Goblin Mercenary LV69 *Goblin Chief LV71 *Armored Cyclops LV72 *Merchant Mage LV68 Front Station(PK) *Light Warlock LV73 *Light Soldiers LV75 *Light Mage LV75 *Light Guard LV74 Filthy Hill(PK) *Harpy LV67 *Fury LV67 *Heretic LV68 *Bone Heretic LV69 Koz Sanctuary(PK) *Undead LV65 *Zombie LV66 *Skeleton LV66 *Goblin LV65 *Goblin Captain LV67 *Cyclops Brute LV68 Emberwilde Flame Camp *Azure Wolf LV4 *Bighorn Elk LV5 *Wild Boar LV8 *Horror LV2 *Inferno Hound LV10 Obsidian Tower Available Soul Skills: Tiger, Thick Hide, Insight, Self-Cure. *Evil Wolf LV13 *Evil Wolf King LV14 *Bandit Elite LV17 *Jostar LV16 *Allied Scout LV12 *Allied Soldier LV17 *Allied Leader LV12 *Pine Demon LV16 *Commander Roland LV18 Arcanus Dark Forest(PK) *Rattan Demon LV51 *Iberico LV51 *Forest Wolf LV52 *Mighty Spider LV51 *Rainbow Deer LV52 Abyssal Maw(PK) *Iron Guard LV55 *Golden Guard LV55 *Gem Guard LV55 *Ancient Spirit LV55 *Martial Soul LV57 Death Valley(PK) *Sentry S-X LV58 *Sentry S-B LV57 Purgatory(PK) *Agamemnon LV58 Instances Category:Content Category:Characters